Ohio Love
by gurls rule boys drool
Summary: Based in Ohio. The Davies move to Ohio instead of the Carlins moving to LA. R&R Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is another story! Yay! Haha. Hope you all like it! Review is you read:) Who is ready for the premiere tomorrow?! Rated M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: SoN owns everything but my plot and my made up characters.**

Spencer was sitting at her lunch table with all of her cheerleader friends and her boyfriend, Tommy.

Tommy had black hair and he was the star of their school's football team. He was tall and slender but he was strong. He was the quarterback. Number 12.

Their school only had 500 students in it. They were located in Ohio. Spencer was the girl everyone wanted to either date, or be like. She was hot.

So after lunch that day, she was at her locker getting her books for English class. Tommy already went to class, if he was late one more time, he would get suspended.

As Spencer took out her books and closed her locker, this girl walked by her. She had brown hair and a tattoo on her lower back. He skirt was too short and her shirt looked like she grown out of it 5 years ago. She smiled and shook her head and headed off to class.

Spencer walked into class and there was another new girl sitting in her seat. She walked up to the brown haired girl. "Excuse me, but you're in my seat." Spencer told the new girl

The brown haired girl looked up at Spencer, "Sorry, I didn't know." She said and got out of the seat and started to walk away

"Wait, are you new?" Spencer asked setting her books down on her desk and walking over to her

The girl smiled, "Yeah." She replied

Spencer held out her hand, "Spencer Carlin." She smiled

The girl shook Spencer's hand, "Kyla Davies."

"Well, if you need any help around here, you know who I am." Spencer smiled and took her seat next to all her friends.

After English, Spencer headed off to her next class. Spanish. She walked into the classroom to find the brown haired girl that she saw earlier. The one with the too short of a skirt and the tattoo on her lower back.

"Spence, you going in or are you going to hold up everyone at the door?" A voice behind Spencer said

That comment got the attention of the brown haired girl. Spencer turned around to the voice, "Hello Amanda."

Amanda was Spencer's best friend in Ohio. She had blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She was on the cheer squad too.

Spencer and Amanda went to their seats and they were behind the brown haired girl. Spencer sat in the same row as her but three seats back. No one showed up yet that sat in front of Spencer.

Amanda leaned over, "She new?" She pointed towards the brown haired girl

Spencer shrugged, "Yeah I guess." She replied

Amanda got up and walked over to her, "You new?" She asked sitting in the desk across from her

The brown haired girl turned towards her, "Yeah." She smiled and turned away 

Amanda looked back at Spencer and she smiled. "Im Amanda Baldwin." She said sticking out her hand

The girl shook it, "Ashley Davies." She replied

"Oh, I think I met your sister today." Spencer said still sitting in her seat

Ashley turned around and met her eyes and smiled, "Kyla?" She asked still staring at her

Spencer smiled in return, "Yeah… Kyla."

"Who are you?" Ashley asked curious of the dirty blonde

Spencer smiled, "Spencer Carlin." Was all she said until someone sat down in front of Spencer and class started?

After class Spencer and Amanda went to cheer practice. They were practicing outside since it was a nice day. Sunny and perfect temperature.

"Alright." Spencer said getting the attention of her squad

All the guys and a couple guys turned their attention to Spencer. "I think that about wraps it up for today. We'll see everyone tomorrow." She smiled and everyone packed up and left

Spencer and Amanda walked over to the parking lot where their cars were. On their way, they saw Ashley and Kyla in front waiting. Spencer turned to Amanda, "You go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and watched her friend walk the opposite direction

Spencer sighed and walked over to Ashley and Kyla. "Hey." She said walking up behind them

Kyla turned around, "Hey. Spencer right?" She asked standing up

Ashley then turned around and smiled. They were leaning up against the school sign that was set up in front of the school.

Spencer looked down at Ashley and smiled back. Then she looked over at Kyla. "Yeah. So are you guys waiting for a ride?" She asked

"We have been for two hours now." Ashley said standing up

"Yeah." Kyla agreed

Ashley walked over to her half sister and Spencer. Something about Ashley made Spencer want to smile.

Ashley starred at Spencer and smiled and shook her head. She turned around when she heard a car pull up. Spencer noticed her tattoo again. She was close enough to get a better look at it so she was starring at it.

Ashley turned around again to find Spencer jerking her head up from her waist. Ashley laughed. "You like?" She asked smiling

Spencer started to blush, "Um… yeah." She said and turned away so they wouldn't see her blushing

Spencer turned back to them shortly after, "You guys want a ride?" Spencer asked

Kyla looked over at Ashley, "Mine as well. Your mom or dad isn't here yet." Spencer told them

"Yeah ok." Ashley said putting her cell phone in her back pocket

The three of them started to walk to Spencer's car. Spencer turned to Ashley, "Where's your backpack?" She asked

"I don't need one." She smiled, "All I need is right here." She patted her pockets. "Lip gloss and my phone."

Spencer laughed. She spotted her car. She had a 2002 black ford escape. "Here it is." She said unlocking the doors

They all got into the car and Spencer started out of the parking lot, "So, where to you guys live?" She asked looking at Ashley who sat up front

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. Spencer giggled and turned to Kyla. "Um… on Country Court." She informed her

"That's awesome. That's the road right before mine." Spencer told them as she pressed on the gas peddle

"You live on that dirt road? The one on the ranch?" Ashley asked looking over at Spencer

Spencer nodded. "Yup, that's me." She looked over at Ashley and smiled

Spencer dropped them off at their house and went home herself. She was greeted with her dad's cooking smell. She smelled potatoes. "Home!" She yelled starting to walk up the stairs

"Hey sis." Glen said walking out of the kitchen

Spencer waved at him. "Hey! Who was that hot chick you were talking to after school today?" He asked

She stopped on the stairs, "Oh… um, that was Ashley Davies." She smiled and continued on up to her room

The front door suddenly flew open, "Home! Sorry im late! I got caught up at work." Paula said taking off her jacket

"Hi mom." Glen said walking into the living room

"Hi sweetie. Where are your sister and brother?" She asked starting to walk into the kitchen

"Spence is in her room and Clay is with his girlfriend up in his room." He told her

"Dinner in 20!" Arthur yelled from the kitchen

That was the Carlin's life. There Mom was always late from work and having a secret affair. Spencer's life was always complicated with school and everything. Glen's life was revolved around basketball. And Clay was always with his girlfriend, Shay.

Spencer sometimes wished that she wasn't apart of the Carlin family. She sometimes wanted to be apart of someone else's. Someone's whose parents don't fight.

Spencer was sitting on her bed when her back pocket started to vibrate. She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller id. Whoever it was they weren't in her contact list.

"Hello?" She said staring at the ceiling of her bedroom

"Spencer?" the voice said on the other line

"Yeah? Who is this?" Spencer asked sitting up

"It's…

**A/N Should I continue it??? Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, sorry about the long delay! How did everyone like the season premiere? I can't wait till Friday for the new episode! Ok enough of me talking… enjoy!**

"It's Ashley." She said

Spencer smiled in excitement, "How'd you get my number?" She asked

"I have my ways."

Spencer chuckled, "Alright then." She replied

There was an awkward silence for a moment, "Um… so you want to hang out?" Ashley asked nervous

Spencer smiled, "Yeah." She said when there was a knock on her door "Hold on." She told Ashley and walked over to her bedroom door and opened it

Her mom walked in, "Sweetie, here is your underwear." She put a little stack of Spencer's underwear on her bed

"Mom!" Spencer said covering her phone with her hand

"Oh, sorry." Her mom chuckled and walked out of her room, "Oh, dinner is ready." She informed her daughter

"Ok." Spencer shut the door and put her phone back up to her ear "Ok back." She told Ashley

Ashley started to laugh, "Shut up, Ashley." Spencer chuckled

"Sorry." Ashley laughed

"Hey, um… I have to go eat dinner; we can hang afterwards if you want?"

"Ok. Yeah sounds good. You want to just come over?" She asked

"Yeah. Ill call you when im on my way over." Spencer said

They said goodbye and Spencer threw her phone on her bed. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down in her spot at the table. She looked across the table at saw Shay, "Hey Shay." She smiled

They all held hands while Paula said grace. They ate dinner and it was around 7 when they finished. Spencer ran back up to her room, grabbed her phone, put on a black zip-up jacket and zipped it half-way, and slipped on her shoes.

She ran back down the stairs and into the living room where her parents were. "Im going to a friend's house. Be back later." She told them and headed out the door

"Be home around 10!" Her mom called

Spencer got into her and turned it on. She sat there trying to find a radio station and finally found a song she liked. _Glamorous _by _Fergie. _

She pulled out of her driveway and drove over to Ashley's. She parked her car in front of their house and she walked up to the front door. _Damn! I forgot to call her back. _She knocked on the door.

The door flew open, "What?" The lady asked

"Um… is Ashley here?" Spencer asked

Ashley's mom looked Spencer up and down and then called for Ashley. As she called for Ashley she shut the door on Spencer's face.

Spencer stood there, "Ouch." She sighed and sat down on the steps in front of Ashley's house.

The door opened and Spencer stood up and turned around. "Hey." She said

Ashley walked out and shut the door, "Sorry about that. She's a bitch." She smiled

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah. Hey, im sorry. I totally forgot to call you before I came over." She smiled sweetly

"Oh it's cool." Ashley replied opening the door. "Come on, ill give you a tour." She chuckled

Spencer smiled at her and followed her inside. She shut the door behind her.

Ashley gave Spencer a tour of the house and then they went up to her room. When they got up to Ashley's room, Spencer started to look around. She looked at her pictures that she had around her room. "Wow, you were a really big fan of Raife Davies I see." Spencer said looking at the pictures

Ashley was watching her and she smiled, "Yeah I guess I was when he was my father." She stood there

Spencer turned around, "Oh my god! Im sorry. I didn't know—" Spencer started but Ashley cut her off

Ashley chuckled, "Spence, its fine." She told her

Ashley's dad died a while back and it never occurred that he was Ashley's dad. She just thought the last name was common.

Ashley laid down on her bed. Spencer walked over at sat down facing Ashley. "So, where did you move from?" She asked

Ashley kept looking at Spencer, "LA." She told her

Spencer nodded her head, "Why?" she stared at her

"You ask a lot of questions don't you, Spencer." Ashley smiled

Spencer smiled. She loved it when Ashley smiled at her. She turned her head so she wouldn't see her start to blush. She didn't want her thanking that she was gay. Even though Spencer thought Ashley was really hot and when she saw her tattoo it made her even hotter.

Ashley stared at Spencer and saw that her cheeks were redder than earlier. She chuckled making Spencer turn back around. "What are you laughing at?" She asked her new friend

Ashley just stared at Spencer, "Nothing." She lied and smiled

Spencer shook her head and looked down at the bed spread. She started to pick at the fabric.

Ashley sat up, "So, Miss Carlin, tell me bout yourself." She said smiling

Spencer looked up and saw that Ashley moved closer to her. She felt her face getting hotter. "Um." She said looking away quickly "well, im the caption of the cheer squad." She told her still not looking at Ashley

"Why are you looking away?" She asked Spencer

Spencer turned back, "No reason." She stared at Ashley. "Anyways," She continued on telling Ashley bout herself

After Spencer was done telling Ashley about herself, they sat there talking with each other. They got so caught up with talking and laughing with each other, that Spencer lost track of time.

Her jacket pocket started to ring. Spencer glanced at Ashley's clock at it read 10:45. "Shit." Spencer jumped off the bed and answered her phone "Hello? Im at Ash—a friends house. Ok fine. Bye." She turned back to Ashley "I got to go." She frowned and started for her door

"I'll walk you to your car." Ashley said jumping off her bed

On the way down the stairs, Ashley asked Spencer why she didn't tell her mom who she was with.

"Oh. Well they wouldn't know who you are. I didn't tell them about you or your sister yet." She smiled staring at Ashley who didn't smile back "But I will."

Ashley opened Spencer's car door for her and waited for her to get in and she shut it. Spencer started the car and rolled down the window, "Hey, you want a ride tomorrow morning?" She asked Ashley

Ashley smiled, "Um… yeah sure."

"Ok. I'll be over around 7:30." She told her "Oh, and your sister can come too if she wants." She quickly added

Ashley nodded, "Ok. See ya tomorrow, Spence." She said walking off

Spencer sighed as she watched her walk off in her rearview mirror. She put the car in drive and went home.

The next morning Spencer pulled up at Ashley's house. She turned her car off and walked up to her door. She knocked on it and Kyla answered, "Hey Spence." She said "Ash! Spencer's here!" She yelled grabbing her bag

Kyla and Spencer walked back to the car and waited for Ashley to come out. A couple minutes passed and Ashley got into the car. Spencer started the car and a song on the radio came on. _Don't Matter _by _Akon. _

They rode all the way to school not saying anything. They just listened to the radio. Every once in a while, Spencer glanced over at Ashley who was sitting in the front seat.

Ashley saw every glance and smiled to herself every time. She loved how Spencer smiled and wasn't sure if she should be doing that. She also loved how when she questioned something, she would wrinkle her nose a little. It was really cute.

They pulled up at school and Spencer parked her car. They got out and all started to walk into school. As people passed by them, they would wave or say 'hi' to Spencer. Once they got into school, Tommy ran up to Spencer and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

Ashley looked over at Spencer as they walked and she could tell that Spencer really didn't want to be held like that by him. But she let him do it anyways. "Babe, you ok?" He asked Spencer

Ashley and Kyla looked over at Spencer, "Yeah im fine." She lied. She didn't want to be with Tommy. She didn't want to kiss him or hug him. It didn't feel right anymore.

She was confused. She didn't know why she thought Ashley was hot. She didn't know why she was attracted to her. She sighed and looked over at Ashley. She could tell that she was looking at her because she looked quickly away. Spencer looked down at the ground for a second and then back up. She put on a fake smile and went on her way.

**A/N Ok… how was this chapter? Hope I get lots of reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hope you all liked last chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! But, you know what I think this story needs?? More reviews!! **

They all went their separate ways. Spencer went with Tommy over to her cheerleading friends and Kyla and Ashley sat down at a table waiting for the bell to ring so they could go to class.

Kyla and Ashley sat there in silence. Kyla couldn't take it anymore, "Hey," She said getting Ashley's attention away from her cell phone

Ashley looked at her half sister, "What?" She asked closing her phone

"Do you like Spencer?" She asked putting her elbows on the table

Ashley sat there, "What do you mean?" She asked

"You know what I mean, Ash. Do you like her?" Kyla laughed a little bit

Ashley smiled and raised her eyebrow. Her phone started to vibrate. She looked down at the caller ID, "Speaking of the hottie." She laughed as she answered the phone. "Hello Spencer." She said crossing her legs

Spencer stood there next to her boyfriend, "Hey, I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out to lunch with me. Kyla can come too if you want." She told Ashley.

Spencer could see where Ashley and Kyla were sitting from where she was standing. Ashley sat there smiling, "You always have to invite her too, huh?" She laughed a little bit looking over at Kyla

Kyla sat there watching her half sister, "Ok, I don't want to go. I have 'other' plans." She laughed out loud

"Um… well I was just asking." Spencer stood there putting one of her hands in her pocket of her jeans. She walked away a little from her friends so they couldn't hear her.

"She doesn't want to go. So it would just be me, I mean, if that's alright with you." Ashley said sarcastic. She turned around and spotted Spencer and smiled

Spencer let out a nervous laughter, "That's fine." She smiled to herself

Ashley smiled, "You're smiling about that." She told Spencer

Spencer wrinkled her forehead in confusion, "How did you know?" She asked

"Look up." Ashley laughed

Spencer looked up. She spotted Ashley sitting at the table. Ashley waved at her. Spencer waved back and hung up the phone and started to walk over to them.

Ashley got up and met Spencer half way, "You hung up on me." Ashley acted like she was offended

Spencer smiled at her and chuckled, "Yeah." Was all she could say

The bell then rang. They stood there for a moment, "Well I can't be late. I better go." Spencer told Ashley and then gave her a hug. She quickly pulled away, "Sorry." She stood there

Ashley laughed, "Its ok. See you at lunch?" She asked stepping backwards towards the direction of her class

Spencer smiled and nodded her head, "See you then." She said and turned around and walked away

She looked over her shoulder and caught Ashley watching her walk away. She turned back around and smiled to herself.

Spencer couldn't wait until lunch. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with Ashley. The last class before lunch felt like the longest. She was watching the clock the whole time. _Ten more minutes. _She thought in her head. She sighed and leaned back in her desk.

Ashley sat in class bored. She looked up at the clock and smiled. _Ten more minutes. _She couldn't wait until lunch; to see Spencer again and to see her smile. She leaned forward and put her arms on her desk.

The bell finally rang and all the students poured out of the classrooms. They were meeting each other at Spencer's car. Spencer was almost to her car and she could see Ashley already there. She smiled at the sight of her.

"Babe! Wait up!" Tommy called from behind her

Spencer stopped and turned around. Ashley heard something so she looked up and saw Spencer and Tommy running up to her.

Spencer stood there, "What?" She asked as he got closer

"Where ya going?" He asked her leaning in for a kiss

Spencer turned away, "Out to lunch with a friend." She turned around and continued to walk to her car

Tommy grabbed Spencer's arm. Spencer turned back around to face her boyfriend. Ashley watched them.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked Spencer

Spencer sighed, "Right, sorry." She said and kissed him "Later." She walked over to her car

Ashley looked at Spencer and got into the passenger side of the car as Spencer was getting into the other side.

They sat there for a moment with the car running. Spencer was staring straight ahead. Ashley could tell that she was thinking about something.

She turned towards Spencer, "You ok?" She asked

"What?" Spencer turned and looked at Ashley and smiled, "Yeah sorry." She put her car into drive and started to drive off. She sighed as she turned left out of their school parking lot.

Ashley sat there watching Spencer. The whole ride they didn't say anything. Ashley sighed and shook her head and stared out of the window.

When Spencer heard Ashley sigh, she looked over at her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She turned back to the road.

Usually Kyla always came up with something to talk about. But she wasn't here because Ashley didn't want her to come.

Spencer pulled up to a little café called Woodstove Café. She parked the car and they got out and went inside. They got their table and ordered their food. As they waited for their food, a girl walked passed them. Ashley checked her out and Spencer saw it.

Ashley turned back to Spencer, "What?" She asked knowing that Spencer saw her

"Um… you just checked that girl out." Spencer sat there a little shocked

Ashley smiled, "Oh and you didn't?" Ashley laughed

Spencer's jaw dropped, "Excuse me!" She started to laugh

Ashley smiled at Spencer and stared at her.

Spencer sat there, "Um…" She started and looked down at the table, "Are you…?" She asked leaving the question up in the air

Ashley looked at Spencer, "Me checking out her out didn't tell you?" She raised her eyebrows and gave her a little smile

"Well… I wasn't sure." Spencer turned away

She was so worried that Ashley would think that she was gay because she smiled at her a lot and blushed every time she would smile at her. Spencer sighed and turned back to Ashley. She opened her mouth to ask her something but then closed it as their number was called.

Spencer got up and grabbed their food from the counter. She smiled a thank you at the guy behind the counter and walked back over to Ashley. She sat down Ashley's food in front of her. They both ordered salads and sodas.

They started to eat when Spencer looked up at Ashley, "How do you… know?" She asked Ashley really nervous

Ashley took another bite of her salad and stared at Spencer, "Why?" She smiled

Spencer just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat. After they were done eating they went back to school. After they parked the car, they started back to their next class.

They were walking down the hallway together, "Hey," Ashley turned to Spencer

Spencer looked over at Ashley, "Yeah?" She asked

"Come over tonight. Ok?" Ashley smiled and walked ahead of Spencer

Spencer stopped in front of her classroom, "Ok." She smiled as she watched Ashley walk to her class

"Is this a little crush we have here?" Kyla said behind Spencer

Spencer turned around, "What? No. Why would you say that?" She asked nervous walking into the classroom after Kyla

Kyla turned around and smiled at Spencer, "Just a guess." She said taking her seat

There wasn't any cheer practice that day after school, so Spencer gave Kyla and Ashley a ride home. She wanted badly to go over already but she couldn't. She had tons of homework she had to do.

She rushed through her homework and then through dinner. She told her parents that she was going over to Ashley's house again and they let her go.

Spencer pulled up outside of Ashley's house. She took out her cell phone and dialed Ashley's number. "Hey Ash, im here." Spencer told Ashley closing her car door

"I see ya." Ashley said looking at Spencer through the living room window

Spencer smiled as Ashley opened the front door. Ashley hung up the phone as she stepped outside.

Spencer walked up the steps, "You hung up on me!" Spencer imitated Ashley from that morning

"Shut up." Ashley laughed walking back in and up to her room

Spencer smiled to her self. She followed Ashley up the stairs and into her room.

"So," Ashley said turning around when they got into her room

Spencer shut the door and faced Ashley, "So." She smiled

Ashley moved closer to Spencer until they were about a foot apart, "You wanted to know how I knew?" She asked

Spencer looked at Ashley and noticed how close they were. "Um… yeah, but that was earlier." She stood there watching Ashley's every move

Ashley smiled, "Well, it was two years ago," She told Spencer moving closer to her 

Spencer moved closer to Ashley, "Yeah." She said looking into Ashley's eyes

"And, it all kind of went like this." Ashley said kissing Spencer

Spencer stood there for a moment but then closed her eyes and kissed Ashley back.

**A/N Ok how was that chapter? You like? Tell me in your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! I loved them all! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.**

Ashley pulled back after a few seconds of kissing Spencer. She looked at her; waiting for her reaction.

Spencer just stood there. She opened her eyes and stared at Ashley. They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

Ashley sat down on the edge of her bed and waited for Spencer to say something. But all she did was stand there shocked. She liked it, a lot. And she wanted more, but she wasn't like that… was she?

Spencer smiled to herself and walked over to where Ashley was and sat down next to her. "Um." Was all she said as she sat down

Ashley laughed a little as she turned to Spencer, "Look Spence, I—" She started but Spencer cut her off by kissing her again

Ashley put her hands on Spencer's back and kissed her back. There was a knock on the door that made Spencer jump up off the bed.

The door opened and Kyla walked in, "Hey Ash—" She started but stopped when she saw Spencer in the room. She looked over at Ashley and Ashley gave her this 'great timing' disappointed look.

"Um, I have to go." Spencer said walking out of the room fast

Ashley stood up and watched Spencer walk out. She looked over at Kyla, "Thanks Kyla." She said kind of ticked off. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She heard Spencer start her car and drive off. Ashley sighed and walked into the kitchen to get bottled water.

The next morning, Ashley and Kyla got a ride from Ashley's mom. Spencer woke up late that morning.

It was around 10:30 before she got out of bed. She forgot to set her alarm clock. She sat up in bed and looked over at her clock and read the time. "Shit!" She jumped out of her bed and ran down stairs.

"Mom! Dad!" She called out to see if they were home

Spencer sighed as she slowly walked back up stairs. She took her time getting ready since no one was home. _I wonder why no one woke me up. _She thought to herself as she walked back into her room

She grabbed her phone off of her nightstand. _3 missed calls. _She opened her phone to see who called. She read it out loud, "Tommy, Tommy and Ashley." She sighed as she remembered last night

She walked over to her closet and grabbed out a shirt to wear and she put it on. She picked up the jeans she wore the day before and pulled them on. She stuck her cell phone in her back pocket and walked into her bathroom to do her makeup. She pulled her dirty blonde hair up into a messy ponytail. She didn't have time to take a shower. She put on her makeup and grabbed her backpack and went down into the kitchen.

She walked over to the cabinet and took out a bowl. Grabbed the cereal from the top of the refrigerator and the milk from inside. She poured herself a bowl and grabbed a spoon and sat down and ate.

By the time she was done eating and changing, it was 11:15. _Ok, it takes 15 minutes to get to school. I'll get there around 11:30. _She thought to herself

Spencer groaned and lay down on the couch. She didn't want to go to school right then. She didn't want to see Ashley nor Tommy today. She flipped the TV on when her back pocket started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that Tommy was calling her.

Spencer sighed, "Hello." She said

"Babe, where are you?" He asked walking through the hall to his last class before lunch

"I forgot to set my alarm and no one woke me up." She told her boyfriend while flipping through the TV channels

"Well, you coming to school today?" He asked

"Mmhmm. I'll see you after school. I don't plan on coming during lunch." She told him finding nothing on TV

"Ok. See you then. Meet me outside the gym." He told Spencer

"Whatever. Bye." She said and hanging up

Spencer laid there on the couch. She didn't want to even go to school but she decided that she'll go when lunch was over. She had to go to at least one class so she could go to cheerleading practice.

She fell asleep watching a movie that was on Lifetime. When she woke up, she looked at the time. It read 1:30. "Damn it!" She said jumping up off the couch. She turned off the TV, grabbed her keys and backpack and ran out to her car.

She got to school at 1:45. Their last class just started 15 minutes ago. Spencer sighed as she walked through the hallway to her class.

She dreaded coming in late to Spanish. One, because the teacher was mean; two, because Ashley was in that class.

Spencer stood at the doorway. She had her tardy pass in her hand. She sighed as she turned the door knob. She walked in and everyone stared at her. The teacher stopped mid sentence, "Carlin, you're late." The teacher said grabbing the pass from her hand

Spencer looked at Ashley and back to the teacher, "Sorry, overslept." The class laughed 

Spencer walked down her aisle and sat down next to Amanda, "Overslept? Spence, its 1:45." Amanda whispered

Spencer turned to her friend, "Yeah… I had a rough night." She half smiled and stared straight forward

The teacher glared at Spencer and continued to teach. Spencer sighed and leaned back in her desk. She got a text message when the teacher was writing something on the board.

Spencer took out her phone and read it, _Rough night? _It was from Ashley. 

Ashley turned around to see if Spencer got it. She saw that she was replying to it. Ashley got a text message and read it, _Um… well… yeahh. Talk to me later about it. _Ashley turned around and smiled at her.

Spencer smiled back. She shook her head when Ashley turned back around. She tried to pay attention to what their teacher was saying but she couldn't.

"Hey, you are coming to practice today. Right?" Amanda whispered

Spencer just nodded her head. She turned to Amanda, "I have to meet Tommy first though. Im dreading it." Spencer rolled her eyes at Amanda with a half smile

"Carlin!" The teacher raised her voice

Spencer looked at the teacher. Everyone turned to look at her. "First, you come late to my class and disrupt them. Now, you are talking during class! Outside, now." She demanded

Some of the students stayed quiet and some went "oooo" and then some just laughed.

I groaned as I got up, "Could this day get any worse?" Spencer told Amanda

Spencer stood out in the hallway waiting for the class to end. She hated her Spanish teacher. And she was pretty sure that her teacher hated her too.

She leaned up against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She just wanted to go to cheer practice. Without talking to Tommy or Ashley. She pulled out her phone and texted Tommy. _Can't meet with you after school. Got in trouble. _She lied to him. She got a text back, _Aight. See you later then. _

She sighed as she put her phone back in her back pocket. She sat there; bored. Soon the bell rang and she stood up and walked back in.

All the students besides a couple were already out of the classroom. Spencer grabbed her bag and her and Amanda started out of the room.

When Spencer came out of the room, Ashley was there. "Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked walking along next to them

Spencer looked over at Amanda, "Amanda, I'll meet you in the locker room."

"Ok. See ya Ash." Amanda said walking off towards the locker rooms

"What's up?" Spencer asked slowly walking along with Ashley

"Last night." Ashley looked over at her

Spencer kept staring at the ground. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah. Ok." She said

"Sorry about, you know." Ashley told Spencer

Spencer stopped and looked at Ashley. "Ash," She smiled, "its fine." And she gave her a hug. She pulled back, "Look, im going to be late to practice. And I can't be late. So, we're cool and if you want, we'll talk later. Ok?" She said starting to walk again

Ashley smiled, "Yeah. See ya later, Spence." She watched Spencer walk off

Spencer quickly changed and ran into the gym where most of the other girls were. She groaned as she sat down next to Amanda and started to stretch with her. "I didn't even want to come to school today." She told her best friend

Amanda looked over at her, "Yeah. I got that when you walked in at 1:45." She laughed

"Hey, I planed to come right after lunch. I just… you know, fell asleep." Spencer smiled

Cheer practice went good and it ended fast. When Spencer got home, she opened the front door and she heard her parents fighting. She closed her eyes and sighed. She shut the door and stayed outside till they were done.

Glen came around the corner of the house, "Thought you were home." He said spotting Spencer sitting on the front porch

Spencer smiled, "Yup. What are they fighting about now?" She asked as Glen sat down next to her

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He said looking at her, "You know where Clay is?" He asked

Spencer shook her head as her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that Ashley was calling her. She smiled to herself and she answered it, "Hey." She said getting up and walking away so Glen couldn't hear her

"Hi." Ashley said sitting on her bed

"What's up?" She asked her

"Nothing. Are you outside?" Ashley asked Spencer

"Yeah. My parents are fighting and I didn't want to listen to them." She told Ashley walking down her driveway

"I see. So you want to come—" Ashley started but was cut off by Spencer

"Hold on." Spencer said putting the phone on her shoulder "What Glen?" She asked

"Come on, they're done fighting." He said opening the front door

"I'll be in in a second." Spencer told her brother putting the phone back up to her ear, "Ash, I got to go. Talk to you later?" She asked

"Yeah. Bye." Ashley said hanging up the phone after Spencer said bye

Ashley laid back on her bed. Her bedroom door flew open and Kyla came running in, "Guess what!" She exclaimed grabbing her arm and pulling her outside

Ashley stood there, mouth open as they both looked at the car that was sitting there. "Is that ours?" She asked going up to it

"Yeah!" Kyla said getting into the front seat. "Actually its mine, yours is in the driveway." She informed her sister

Ashley turned around and spotted a 2007 sliver mustang. "No 'effing way!" She ran up to it. She got into the front seat smiling really big.

Ashley's mom gave them the keys to their new cars. Ashley pulled in front of Spencer's house around 8:30. She called Spencer.

Spencer's phone was in the living room and Spencer was in her room. Paula picked up Spencer's phone. "Hello?" She said

"Spence—spencer?" Ashley said on the other line

"No. This is her mother. And you are?" Paula asked walking up the stairs to Spencer's room

"Ashley. Is Spencer there?" She asked

"Yeah, hold on." She said knocking on her daughter's bedroom door. "Spence! Ashley is on the phone."

Spencer opened her door and grabbed her phone, "Hey." She said closing the door

"Come outside." Ashley said leaning up against her new car

"Why?" Spencer said pulling on her jacket

Spencer was wearing her cheerleading practice shorts that were short and her white tank top. She walked downstairs.

"Just do it."

Spencer opened the front door and saw Ashley and her car. She hung up the phone, "Is that yours?" She asked walking up to her

Ashley smiled, "Yeah. You like?" She asked looking at Spencer's outfit. She smiled

Spencer nodded her head and looked at Ashley and saw that she was checking her out. She chuckled and shook her head.

Ashley started to blush, "Wanna ride?" She asked

Spencer looked at her, "You serious?" She asked

Ashley nodded her head, "Yeah. Hold on, let me tell my mom." She said running up her driveway and back into her house.

Ashley sighed happily. She stood there waiting for Spencer to come back out.

Spencer came back out, "I can go." She said closing the door

They drove for about 10 minutes until Ashley brought Spencer back home. They sat there in front of her house. Spencer looked over at Ashley. "It's an awesome car." She smiled

"Yeah, it really is." Ashley watched Spencer

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer told Ashley leaning in for a hug

Ashley gave Spencer a hug. They stayed like that longer than usual. Ashley and Spencer pulled back a little and stared in each other's eyes. They both smiled and Spencer kissed Ashley.

Ashley pulled back when the front porch light came on. The front door opened and Paula came outside. "Your mom just walked out." She informed Spencer

"Figures." Spencer chuckled and opened the door "Bye." She smiled at Ashley and got out

Ashley pulled off and Spencer walked up to her mom. Hoping that she didn't see them kissing. She went straight to her room and laid down and finally fell asleep around 10.

**A/N Ok that was a long chapter. It made up for any short chapter I ever did. I just couldn't stop writing this chapter. Ok, since I wrote a long chapter, I should get LOTS of reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all who reviewed! Loved them all. Hope you enjoy this question.**

The next morning was Saturday. Everyone in the Carlin house besides Paula slept in. It was around 7 in the morning when Spencer was woken up by her phone ringing on her night stand.

She rolled over and grabbed her phone. Without looking at who called her she answered it, "What?" She said

"And hello to you too babe." It was Tommy

"Well, why the hell are you calling me at…" Spencer looked at the clock, "…at 7 in the morning!" She pulled the covers over her head

Paula was sitting in the living room; reading a book when there was a knock on the door. She was in her robe and her hair was a mess when she answered the door.

Paula stood there, staring at Ashley. Ashley stared at Paula, "Um… can I talk to Spencer?" She asked

Paula looked at Ashley's outfit. A short skirt and a shirt that ended mid belly. "Yeah, she's in her room." She said letting her inside

She watched Ashley walk up the stairs. "I don't have a good feeling about this friend." She said to herself remembering last night what she saw between her daughter and her. She just thought that Spencer was experimenting so she didn't say anything.

Ashley walked up the stairs. She could feel Paula's eyes still on her. She walked faster and came up to the door that had "Spencer" written on it. She smiled at her name. She turned the door knob and entered the room.

Spencer laid there under the covers still talking to Tommy. Ashley entered the room as quiet as she could. She heard her voice and smiled again. She listened to what she was saying.

"I already have plans today with someone." Spencer told her boyfriend without knowing that Ashley was in the room

Ashley smiled to herself. Knowing that, that "someone" was her.

"Who is this someone?" Tommy asked Spencer

Spencer smiled at the thought of her, "Ashley…"

Ashley smiled big and walked closer to the bed. She grabbed the end of the covers at the foot of the bed. She pulled the covers off and Spencer laid there for a moment. She smiled big and put her index finger up indicating Ashley to hold on.

"Tommy I got to go." She said and hung up the phone

Ashley smiled at the sight of Spencer sitting up in the middle of the bed. Spencer got out of her bed and walked over to Ashley and kissed her on her lips. "Morning." She said pulling back

Ashley smiled back at her, "Morning." She said taking Spencer's hands in hers and sitting down on the bed

"How did you come in here so quietly?" Spencer asked getting back under her covers

Ashley smiled evilly, "I have experience." She laughed

Spencer laughed along when her bedroom door opened. "Spencer." Paula said walking in. She looked over at her Ashley. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Spencer looked over at Ashley and then back at her mom kind of confused. Ashley got up off the bed and walked out of the room. As she was walking over to the door, Paula glared at her a little.

Spencer noticed that her mom wasn't too fond of Ashley. She still sat in the middle of her bed. She watched as her mom moved over to her bed and sit down on the edge close to her.

"Sweetie, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Paula asked wanting Spencer to tell her about their kiss the night before

Spencer stared at her mom, "Um… no you wanted to talk to me." She said confused

Paula sat there. She sighed and looked down at the bed covers. She then looked up, "Spence, I saw you and," She looked over at the door and then back at her daughter, "Kissing last night." She said the last words like she was disgusted

Spencer sat there shocked. She didn't know what to do. "Oh." Was all she said

"Now Spence, I understand if you're experimenting… but you can't just go experimenting with the slut next door!" Paula exclaimed

Spencer's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her mom was saying that about someone she doesn't even know. She knew that Ashley was right outside the door and could probably hear everything. "Mom! Don't call her a slut!" She exclaimed

"Im sorry honey, but… you are _not _gay." Paula said coldly and walked out of the room leaving Spencer sitting there.

Ashley slowly walked back in the room. She walked over to Spencer and put her arm around her. She knew exactly what Spencer was thinking. That her mom wouldn't accept her the way she was.

Spencer shook Ashley's arm off and looked into the other direction. Ashley sat there confused. She didn't know that much about her but she took the hint and left without saying another word to her.

Spencer stayed in her room the whole day. She had plans with her cheerleading friends but she cancelled saying that she was sick. She hated to lie to her friends, but she also didn't want to tell them the real reason why.

Spencer decided to take a shower and hoped that if she did, everything will go back to normal. She stepped out of the shower onto the rug. She wrapped a towel around herself and stared into the mirror at her reflection. She sighed and walked out of her bathroom that was in her room and she sat down on her bed. She picked up her phone and saw that she had 5 missed calls. She read them out loud, "Tommy, Amanda, Ashley, Glen… Mom." She read it over again and decided to only call back Glen.

"Hey Spence." Glen said answering his phone

"Glen, where are you?" Spencer asked putting him on speaker phone so she could get dressed

"Im at a club." He told his sister "With Clay." He added

"Glen, it's…" She glanced at her clocked and sighed, "8."

"Yeah, come on down. The new girls are here too." He told Spencer

Spencer smiled. She knew what he meant when he said 'new girls'. But then she remembered what happen earlier that day. Maybe if she went and partied for a little while, she'll be able to understand what's going on.

"Ok. Im on my way." She told her brother hanging up the phone. She looked into her full length mirror and examined what she had on; jeans and a shirt. She shook her head in disagreement.

She changed into a jean mini-skirt and a tank top. She slipped into her favorite flip-flops and headed off to the club everyone was at. She pulled up and saw that there were a lot of people here.

She walked into the club and spotted Clay. She ran over to him and hugged him from behind. He turned around and smiled, "Spence! You made it!" He hugged her

"Yeah… I had nothing else to do." She said over the music

Glen was sitting with Ashley and Kyla at a table. "So wait, you're a lesbian?" She said in excitement

Kyla laughed. Ashley smiled, "Yeah I am." She told him

"That's hot." Glen grinned

Kyla hit Ashley's arm and motioned her to look over at the bar where Clay and his girlfriend Shay was. Ashley spotted Spencer and saw her laughing and smiling. She smiled to herself.

Kyla leaned in and asked her, "Well, are you going to go over there?" She said giving her half-sister a little push

Ashley stayed sitting. She wasn't sure if Spencer wanted to see her. Ashley so badly wanted to go over to Spencer and give her a hug and kiss her. But she couldn't. Not here.

Spencer laughed at one of Clay's story. He then left to go to the bathroom and left her with Shay. Spencer sighed as she turned to Shay. "So." She chuckled

Shay smiled, "Your brother is great." She told Spencer

Spencer smiled and nodded her head, "He is." She then scanned the room to see where Ashley was. She spotted her and stared at her. She sighed.

"Do you like her?" Shay asked curious

Spencer quickly looked over at Shay, "What?" She said

Shay chuckled and grabbed her arm, "Come on." And took her outside

"Oh look, there's Spence." Glen said pointing at his sister and Shay walking out of the club

"Where is she going?" Kyla asked

Glen shrugged and got up. She turned to the Davies girls and put out his hand, "Would one of you like to dance?" He asked smiling

Kyla looked at Ashley and then back at Glen and took his hand. They went off onto the dance floor and started to dance.

Clay walked over to Ashley and sat across from her. "Do you know where Shay and Spence went?" He asked, staring at her noticing that she was a little sad. "You ok?" He asked

Ashley smiled. "Yeah im fine. And they went outside." She pointed over to the door

Spencer leaned up against the clubs wall. She stared at Shay. Shay stared back, "Do you like her?" She asked her more serious than she did the first time

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Spencer asked

Shay smiled and nodded her head. "Promise." 

"I think im gay." Spencer told her. It felt good. She smiled to herself.

"Then what are you doing out here?" Shay asked pushing Spencer back into the club. "Go." She pushed her towards Ashley

Spencer stumbled over to the table that Ashley and Clay were sitting at. Shays grabbed Clay's hand and drug him away from them. 

Ashley looked up at Spencer and smiled. She stood up. Spencer smiled back. "Do you forgive me?" She asked putting on her cutest smile

Ashley smiled back at Spencer and brought her into a hug. "Yeah I guess." She laughed pulling back

They sat back down next to each other. They were silent for a moment. Spencer sat there staring forward, "Ash, I like you." She said turning to face her, "A lot." She smiled

Ashley smiled back at Spencer, "Spence, I like you too… a lot." She laughed

Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley. As they were kissing Kyla and Glen started to walk back over to the table. Kyla saw them kissing and then turned around to Glen to make him walk the other way. But it was no use. He already saw.

He walked over to the table and Spencer and Ashley pulled away from each other. They stared at Glen. "Spencer, are you gay too?" He asked

Shay had already told Clay all about what was going on because Spencer said that was the only person she could tell. They walked back over to the table as well.

"Um… kind of." Spencer sat there and held Ashley's hand under the table

He glared at Ashley, "I was cool with you being a lesbian… but with my sister?" He exclaimed

"Glen." Clay grabbed his arm and drug him away from them before he did something

Kyla and Shay sat down across from Spencer and Ashley. "So." Kyla smiled big

Spencer giggled. She was glad that she was with Ashley and she was glad that Clay accepted her unlike her mom and Glen. For now.

Spencer's phone started to vibrate and she had to let go of Ashley's hand to grab it. She looked at the caller ID and read 'Tommy'. She sighed and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" She said

"Where the hell are you, Spencer? And what kind of 'hello' was that?" Tommy asked

"Im at a club… and we need to talk." Spencer said getting up and walking outside "Meet me here at the club." She said and hung up the phone. She sat down on the curb waiting for him to come so she could break up with him.

She sat there for about five minutes thinking of what she was going to say. She always hated breaking up with people. It hurt to see their reactions. She stood up when she saw Tommy pull up.

He got out and walked over to Spencer and went in for a kiss. Spencer turned away and backed up. She stared at him, "Tommy…" She started

Tommy stared at her and didn't noticed Glen, Clay, and Ashley standing right outside the club. "What?" He asked

Spencer sighed. She had to do it now or never. She looked up at Tommy, "Um… im—" She started but was cut off

"Spencer, I know you aren't breaking up with me." He glared at her.

Spencer remember what he did to the last girl he went out with that she broke up with him. "Um… well, it's either that or you keep going out with a lesbian." She stood there

Tommy's jaw dropped, "What the hell? You're a what???" He exclaimed

Ashley smiled to herself as she watched Spencer break up and admit that she was gay.

"Yeah…" She stood there watching for any signs that he was going to hit her

Tommy shook his head and jumped back into his truck and drove away. Spencer smiled and she sighed. It was over. Now she could be with Ashley for real. She sat back down on the curb.

Clay got Glen to accept Spencer and Ashley. Glen looked over at Ashley, "She's all yours." He sighed and walked back in

Clay smiled at Ashley and followed him. Ashley smiled and walked over to Spencer and sat down next to her. She took her hand in hers and kissed her cheek.

Spencer smiled and leaned her head on her shoulder. Now she was just worrying if Tommy would tell everyone in school that she was a lesbian. But she didn't care right now. She was with Ashley and she liked it.

**A/N Ok, there is this chapter! Hope you liked it! Hopefully**_** everyone**_** reviews!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved them all. A lot better than my other story which has been getting… 3 reviews. [ Anyways, hope you like this chapter. I know its short… but I have been really busy. **

**Oh and before I let you go and read the story, you all should read my friend Katie's story. It's really good. She just started it. Its south of nowhere so yeah. It's called Whatever It Takes.**

**Ok, enough of all that. On with the story. **

Spencer woke up to her alarm clock beeping. She rolled over and hit the snooze button and laid there in bed staring up at the white boring ceiling.

She didn't want to go to school today because she knew that Tommy had already told everyone that she was gay. But hey, better that than her telling everyone, right?

She got out of bed and took a shower and got ready for school. There was a knock on the door and Spencer sat in front of her mirror putting make-up on. "Come in." She said still really tired.

The door opened and Spencer looked to see who it was. Paula. She came in and sat on the bed watching Spencer get ready for school. "Sweetie." She said looking in the mirror from her bed.

"Yeah?" Spencer replied back looking at her mother from the mirror. Not turning around.

Her mother sighed, "About you and that Ashley girl…" She started

Spencer quickly turned around and stared at her mother. What else has does she have to say about the girl she was falling in love with? She waited for her mother to continue.

Paula looked at her daughter, "Im sorry. I over-reacted a while ago when I saw you two… kissing." She told her daughter. She got up and left.

Spencer sat there, she was glad that her mother was sorry and that she knew that she over-reacted. She sighed and finished getting ready.

Spencer drove to school with her music blaring. She pulled up to her normal parking spot and parked her car. She got out and locked her doors and walked into school.

She knew that the word had already gotten around because everyone was looking at her differently. They would whisper when she walked pasted them. And ignored all the comments and went to her locker to put her books in there.

When she turned the corner, he was there. He was waiting for her. He, who was Tommy.

She walked up to him and didn't say a word. He stared back at her. "Carlin." She said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Tommy, look…" She started but didn't finish. She spotted her girlfriend. Her eyes lit up and Tommy saw it. He turned around to see Ashley and her sister Kyla walking towards them.

He glared at her, increasing the glare as she got closer. When she finally did get to them, she hugged Spencer. And without thinking, Tommy pulled Spencer off of Ashley. "Don't you ever come near her again!" He yelled making the hallway quiet and all the attention was on them

"Tommy, what the hell are you doing?" Spencer exclaimed standing behind of him

He was standing in between them three of them. Kyla and Ashley in front of him and Spencer in the back. He turned around. "If I can't have you, then neither can she." He spat at her grabbing her hand and started to walk off

"Let go of her!" Ashley said yanking his hand from Spencer's

She stood in front of a scared Spencer. She was now glaring at him.

Tommy glared back, "What are you going to do, Spencer?" He asked her

"Nothing, Tommy. I don't love you and I never will. I love her." She said realizing that she just confessed to everyone that she loved Ashley

Ashley smiled at Tommy. He had enough and stormed off. She turned around to face Spencer. She smiled sweetly. "I love you too." She said kissing Spencer softly on the lips.

**A/N I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. I just needed to update this before I forgot I even started it. Haha**


	7. Author's Note!

**Ok so this isnt a chapter... its more of a sorry author's note. lol. **

**But yeah. As you could tell, i haven't updated in FOREVER!! But i have good reasons!! lol**

**Ok so here they are:**

**1- Really busy in school**

**2- Relationships :**

**3- I got pregnant 17 weeks ago by my fiance Ryan. **

**So there are my reasons. And i ssoooo sorry that i havent updated. I dont know if i will even continue my stories or not. I guess i'll put them up for anyone to take ahold of if anyone wants to take over my stories and complete them. lol. Yeah i guess that would be weird. lol. but yeah, if i do continue them, it will be a longgg time before i get another chapter(s) up. Just email me. it's on my page i think. lol.**

**Once again... so sorry.**

**i hope that you guys can understand!!!!**


End file.
